


He Owes Me A Drink

by poesmyboi



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: F/F, HollowHeart - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, emma and olive are dating, emolive - Freeform, floatingfire, jacobXenoch, jake is third wheeling and meets enoch, jakeenoch, mphfpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesmyboi/pseuds/poesmyboi
Summary: In which Jake catches someone slipping something into an unsuspecting Enoch's drink, resulting in a bleeding nose and bathroom kisses.





	

The chocolate brown eyed boy had been sitting at the bar for the majority of the night, occasionally making small talk with the bar tender. Jake had been eyeing him for a while now and to his delight their eyes had even met a few times, the small exchange making his heart leap a bit in his chest.

Even though he enjoyed his fair share of flirting, he really didn't have the guts to just go up to the guy. He doubted he would be inclined to come over either because Jake was sitting with Olive and Emma.

Speaking of the blonde and her fiery haired girlfriend, why were they looking at him like that anyways? Shit, they hadn't seen him making eyes at the guy at the bar had they?

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "Were you even listening? I said I'm sorry we dragged you along tonight Jake, I know you hate third wheeling our dates,"

"Oh, it's cool. It's still fun going out with you guys," he replied, secretly relieved that they hadn't noticed.

Emma snorted and Olive giggled lightly beside her.

"Oh come on, just go bloody talk to him already," she said encouragingly.

Shit.

"I, have no idea what you're going on about," he said trying to play it off. Even so, he couldn't help but steal another glance across the bar.

When he looked back at the girls Emma's eyebrow was raised in a 'really?' way.

He sighed, "Okay maybe you're right," he admitted, "But there's no way I'm talking to him,"

Olive clung onto Emma's arm, getting her to look where she was looking, "Okay, don't look now, but he's totally staring at you,"

Jake's eyes widened, "Really?!"

However both girl's expressions fell into a more serious one much to his confusion.

"What? He's not coming over here is he?" he asked frantically.

"Jake, look!" Emma said urgently.

Even more confused, he turned just in time to see a shady looking man slip some kind of liquid into the boy's drink. He felt anger boiling up inside him as he rose from the table.

"Jake now please don't do anything stu-" Olive started, only to stop when Emma followed his lead, "Emma!" she protested.

But they were already marching towards the bar. Olive huffed and stood up, following timidly behind them.

As the trio quickly noticed, the music was louder and the smell of liquor stronger the closer you got to the bar. Jake put a hand on the brown eyed boy's shoulder and quickly grabbed the spiked drink out of his hands.

"Hi, you probably don't want to drink this," he said.

The boy looked confused, and even in the heat of the moment Jake couldn't help but think that he looked so much better up close. But he didn't have time to get lost in his eyes. He turned to the man who had spiked the drink and threw the contents of said drink in his face.

The boy stood from his seat, "What are you-"

"It was spiked," said Jake over his shoulder.

Suddenly a sharp pain was sent across his face and he fell backwards, only for the boy to catch him by his shoulders.

Before the man could land another punch, Emma tapped his shoulder. He turned and was met with her standing almost a foot shorter and smiling sweetly. Then without warning she threw her best right hook right into his jaw.

He fell to the ground and Emma turned to Olive, gripping her bruised knuckles that where on the verge of bleeding.

"Holy shit Emma!" she exclaimed in complete shock.

Only a metre away from them was Jake being held by the brown eyed boy who looked increasingly concerned. But despite the blood that had begun gushing from his nose, he smiled weakly.

"You... you're really pretty when you make that face..." he tried his best to stand on his own but his head was spinning and he stumbled.

The boy caught him, "You idiot, what were you thinking?" he asked in an attractive Scottish accent that Jake was definitely not prepared for.

"Shit," he muttered, his head spinning and his heart pounding.

The man who had attempted to spike the boy's drink was being lead out by two security guards and the crowd that had formed was already going back to their own business. The bar tender handed Emma some ice for her knuckles, commenting on how she had a mean right hook.

She smiled before directing her attention back to Jake and his new friend.

"Hey! Guy I punched someone for!" she said, causing him to look at her.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Enoch... is, is he going to be alright?" he asked.

She took off her cardigan and handed it to him, "He should be, use this to stop the bleeding,"

He nodded and pressed the cardigan against Jake's nose, the white fabric instantly getting stained with red.

Olive spoke up, "How about you help him clean up in the bathroom? We were going to have a few more drinks anyways," she suggested.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'll buy you another drink for the one you lost when he's feeling better," Emma said with a smirk tugging at her lips.

Enoch nodded, feeling unsure of himself. When he'd headed to the bar this really wasn't the situation he thought he would get himself into.

He sighed and swung Jake's arm over his shoulder so he could support him, "Come on then," he muttered.

And with that they headed towards the bathroom, the girls sharing knowing looks and Olive leaving tender kisses on Emma's knuckles.

.

.

.

Jake sat on the bathroom counter between the two sinks. His head hurt as he tilted it back against the cold mirror. 

Enoch walked up in front of him with a stern expression, one hand reaching up and touching his cheek while the other wiped the blood on his face with a damp cloth.

"You're utterly crazy, has anyone ever told you that?" he said bitterly.

Jake sat up straighter and found himself leaning into the other boy's touch ever so slightly. He couldn't come up with a suitable response, so instead focused on trying to keep his face from heating up an insane amount.

Enoch was so impossibly handsome, and they were so close. His lips looked so soft and perfect. Jake felt like he was going to lose it, especially when their eyes met and Enoch took away the hand that had been cleaning the blood. His other hand remained cupping Jake's cheek, and he knew he must've been blushing.

The tension between them was only growing and Jake could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Enoch's thumb gingerly began to caress his cheek. His deep brown eyes glanced down to Jake's slightly parted lips and fleeted back up to meet his gaze, causing Jake's heart to leap.

Jake's hands found their way around Enoch's neck and both boys began leaning in. When their lips first met it was soft, shy and a little awkward. Both were a little out of practice you see. The kiss began to build as more lustful passion found its way into their embrace. 

Jake was now sitting on the edge of the counter with Enoch pressed up against it. Jake wrapped his legs around Enoch, in an attempt to bring them even closer. 

Enoch's hands were now gripping Jake's hips, maybe a little roughly. Because that's how Enoch liked it, and Jake could sense that. And so his hands knotted themselves in Enoch's hair and gave a slight tug. He even went as far as to bite down on the other boy's lower lip a little playfully. Enoch was caught off guard and groaned into the kiss. 

Jake couldn't help but smirk at that. Enoch pulled back leaving both of them panting from the lack of a air.

"I..." he began, breathless, "I don't even know your damn name..." he muttered, glaring at Jake but the hunger and lust still evident on his face. 

Jake's smile only grew and he laughed lightly, pressing his forehead against Enoch's affectionately.

"It's Jacob... but call me Jake," he said.

"Whatever Jacob," Enoch muttered.

Just as he said that his hand slid into Jake's jean's back pocket. That managed to wipe that dumb smile off of his face. 

Jake's blushed heavily and stuttered, "E-Enoch your hand-"

"I know," he replied and this time he smirked.

He tilted his head and reconnected their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day/night! xx


End file.
